


Spiders Still Get Sick

by Bladam_Shevine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is not a doctor, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladam_Shevine/pseuds/Bladam_Shevine
Summary: From a prompt on Tumblr (in author's notes)***In which Peter gets sick and a normal dosage of cold medication doesn't exactly work for an enhanced teen. Be prepared for Tony calling Peter “kid” about a billion times and a little bit of fluff.





	Spiders Still Get Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fic Request: I’m a sucker for a sickfic where Peter tries to hide the fact he’s sick, Tony finds out, and has to take care of him. Bonus pts for Peter falling asleep on Tony’s shoulder or something.

“Howdy Mr. Stark.”

Tony spun around at the odd choice of words coming from the mouth of the 16-year-old teenager standing at the doorway to his lab.

“Howdy?” Tony raised an eyebrow. Peter just grinned as he strode over to where Tony was currently working and plopped down on one of the dozens of stools.

He turned his attention to the other man standing awkwardly across the room.

“Kid’s been acting strange the whole ride up.” Happy answered, without needing to be asked.

“Great.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Peter, kid, what’s up?”

“Just eager to start working, Mr. Stark! Where’s the new designs for my webshooters? _Webshooters-”_ Peter snorted, cutting himself off. “What a funny word that is.”

Tony felt his mouth practically drop down to his chin, staring at Happy with wide eyes, unsure of why the kid was acting so abnormally weird.

“Peter…” Tony paused, not exactly sure if he wanted to know the answer to what he was about to ask. “Are you drunk?”

The curly-haired teen threw his head back and laughed. “I can’t get drunk! Spiders don’t get drunk!”

Tony heard Happy chuckling and glared at the man. “This is not the least bit funny.”

“I respectfully disagree.”

He felt his patience thinning. “Would you give me a minute with the kid, please?”

Happy smirked before turning to leave. “Good luck.”

Tony resisted the urge to let out an exaggerated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright kid. If you’re not drunk, then why are you acting like it? Are you high?”

He noticed the teen’s face pale. “Well, uh, technically…”

Tony’s face turned about 50 shades of red as a surge of anger washed over him. “You better be kidding me right now.”

“Mr. Stark-“

“For God’s sake, Peter! What the hell did you take? What were you thinking? You knew we had plans to work on your suit today! What, did you think I wouldn’t notice? Did you think I’d approve of this, because believe me young man-“

“Mr. Stark!” Peter attempted to speak again.

“Do not interrupt when the adult is talking! Now tell me what you’re on. Did you go and smoke some dope? You just wait until your aunt finds out about this, mister.”

“Mr. Stark, please. You don’t understand.”

“Well you better start explaining.”

“S’ not what you think.” Peter slurred as his head tilted forward dangerously, nearly smacking it against the counter.

Tony’s eyes widened as he finally took a good look at the teen, his anger fading to concern when he noticed how red his nose looked, and the puffiness under his eyes.

“I didn’t take anything illegal, but-“He was cut off by a yawn.

“But-“The teen couldn’t finish as his eyelids began to droop.

“Kid?” Tony prodded, moving forward and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“I just took some cold medication. And some stuff for my stomach.”

Tony nodded, relieved that the kid hadn’t turned into a drug addict while under his mentorship. “Okay, nothing wrong with that. No offence though, a couple cold tablets wouldn’t make you this loopy. Unless you washed them down with a beer or something.”

“I had a little more than a couple.” Peter sniffled.

“Oh?”

“I’m fine-“

“How many did you take, Peter?”

“Just… A few. Maybe half the bottle.”

Tony stumbled backwards. “ _Half the bottle!?”_

“S’ not a big deal.” Peter tried to ensure, though his stuffed sinuses made it difficult.

“Not a big deal!? Peter, you’re probably overdosing right now!” He grabbed the kid’s arm and yanked him up from his seat, steadying him as he swayed on his feet. “Come on, we’re going down to medbay and we’re getting you to a doctor. I’m going to make some calls. Maybe Strange can portal over here and get your stomach pumped or something.”

Peter stopped walking causing Tony to stumble. “First of all, he’s a neurosurgeon, I don’t think he’d be much help. Second, I’m fine, I’m really fine!”

“Yeah tell that to me when you no longer look as if you’re going to pass out any minute.” He tried to pull Peter out the door, but the teen stood his ground.

“Can you just listen to me for a second, Mr. Stark?”

Tony crossed his arm. “You have 2 minutes, and if I’m not satisfied with what you’re about to say, I’ll be picking you up and carrying you downstairs myself.”

“I’m not about to overdose, Mr. Stark. I, uh, well… Ever since I got my powers, normal doses of medications don’t work for me, so I need more than the average sick teenager. I woke up today and had such a headache and stomach-ache, but I didn’t want to cancel our plans, so I just downed some anti-nauseates and cold tablets.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He had completely forgotten the fact that he was basically unaffected by average doses of medication _._ “Aww, jeez kid. If you weren’t feeling well, you should’ve just told me, I wouldn’t have been mad.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. Here-“ Tony grabbed Peter by the elbow. “Let’s get you to a comfortable spot to lay down, yeah? You look like you’re about to keel over.”

“I already feel the medication starting to wear off, and now I just feel like crap again, sometimes-“ Peter stopped himself and pursed his lips.

Tony guided Peter out the lab and towards a large sitting area, with expensive-looking couches and flat-screen TV, forcing him to sit down on the leather sofa. “Sometimes what?” Tony asked.

“Sometimes I wish I didn’t have powers. I just want to be a normal teenager, not a superhero with a metabolism so fast that I have to eat every couple hours in order to keep my blood sugar up.” Peter stifled another yawn.

“You feeling okay, kid?”

“The opposite of it, actually. My nose is stuffed and my head is pounding… I feel hot and cold at the same time.”

Tony nodded. “Okay… Hold on a sec- FRIDAY can you give me a reading on Peter’s vitals?”

A female voice responded in a matter of seconds. “Mr. Parker is exhibiting flu-like symptoms and has a fever of 100.7 degrees.”

“But he’s in no immediate danger of like, dying or anything- right?” Tony asked the AI.

“Mr. Parker’s increased metabolism has allowed him to burn through the medication he took, and the dosage that remains in his body is at a low amount. I would suggest rest and plenty of fluids for his current treatment plan.”

“Alright, hear that? You are going to try and get some sleep and I’m going to grab you a bottle of water from the fridge once we get you comfortable.”

“But… Aunt May.” He managed to say between more yawns.

“I’ll call her later, say you decided to stay the night so Happy wouldn’t have to drive you home late.”

Peter nodded. “I’m so tired…”

“You need sleep, kiddo.” He said placing a blanket over the brunette’s nap.

Tony smiled as the teen rested his head onto his shoulder. “I’m sorry for making you angry, Mr. Stark.”

“Aw hell, kid. I was more worried than angry. Next time you’re not feeling well just tell me, okay? Don’t try to hide it.”

Tony was met with no response.

“Pete?” He turned his head to look down at the now sleeping teenager, who clearly needed the rest.

Tony adjusted his protégé, laying him down across the couch and placing a pillow behind his head. The kid looked so pale, and if FRIDAY hadn’t assured him that he was alive, Tony would’ve been bending down to check his pulse. The way Peter’s chest rose and fell with every breath comforted Tony enough for the time being.

“FRIDAY?” Tony asked, his voice quiet so as not to disturb the sleeping teen. “Update me every hour on his vitals. Let me know if anything changes, okay?”

“Noted, Mr. Stark.” The AI responded.

Tony realized he was behaving like a bit of a mother hen, but it’s the least he could do for his kid.

_His kid._

He looked at Peter one more time before turning away to grab him a bottle of water. He smiled at how peaceful he looked.

“Sleep tight, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) Please stay kind in the comments!


End file.
